


hope for the hollow

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Accidentally catching the other masturbating, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cockblocking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Fireside Chats, Flirting, Lingerie, Longing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Rumbelle is Hope, Sex Games, Strip Poker, Stripping, ankle injure, bestiality porn, conversations by the fire, family ski trip, hot chocolate with cinnamon, hot toddy, naughty chair games, naughty rumbelle, pink dildo, questions and answers, rumbelle event, self pleasure, sex toy, sexual frustion, ski lodge, ski trip, two loney people connecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for rumbelle is hope, April 20 2018,  using these prompts in order.{ chapter one} strip pokerchallenging the game of poker turns into strip poker,{ chapter 2 } Family skil tripMy family is going skiing and I can’t ski for my life, Alternatively: I got dragged along to skiing even though I can’t, and the only reason I’m staying is because you’re the instructor that’ll be helping us,{ chapter 3 } catching the other masturbating, I’m watching porn every night my flatmates are out because I’m lonely until you come home early AU,





	1. show me yours and I'll show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> surprisingly I didn't listen to poker face while writing this chapter! lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt.
> 
> ~strip poker~  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP challenging Person B to poker (or some other card/Board game) with the intention of making Person B do something they’d never do on their own. They play a couple of times but Person B remains unbeatable thus far.( Bonus points if the game turns into strip poker because Person A is too stubborn to give up until winning at least once.)

he had her down to her undergarments and stockings while he still had most of his clothing on.granted he had more clothing to began with. still, he was winning this game to his smug satisfaction and her vexation.it had began innocently enough. a friendly game of cards after dinner however. the competitiveness came out after their second glass of wine and suddenly the antique dealer and the librarian were playing at more then a simple game of cards.

he smirk at her as she was completely focused on her cards her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips in deep concentration.he refilled their glasses of wine the roaring fire from the living room providing plenty of warmth to the kitchen.she placed down one card and he dealt her another.with a small smile she revealed her cards and he showed his own hand winning yet another hand with a pair of jacks.

she frowned. "your cheating." 

he grinned wickedly at her. "i'am not, and I resent the accusation." 

"alright Mr. lucky what shall I take off next? she asked as she stood up from the chair.

"I can assure you that luck has nothing to do with it." he chuckled.

"ok, Mr. smarty pants." she said cheekily.

"sore loser." he replied while leering at her.

she was down to her soft pink lingerie set and thigh high stockings. the sight of her exposed beauty made his mouth dry and his pants a little tighter.

"panties." he rasp and she gave him a look.

"ante up dearie." he said with a filthy grin.

"fine." she sighed and painfully slowly pulled down her panties and tossed them down on top of the table.

he tore his eyes away from the coarse curly hair to the pink panties before him.he swallowed thickly at the clearly visibly damp patch in the center of the fabric.he gently picked up the delicate fabric rubbing his thumb over the evidence of her arousal. 

she straddled the chair unabashed meeting his lustful gaze. 

"oh stop gawking and deal another hand Gold." she challenged.

he dimly nodded his head and shuffled the deck.she stared intently at his hands as he gracefully moved and slowly began moving her hips forward.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but since you so rudely took my panties I'm now smearing your chair with my pussy juices." she said matter of factly as she looked at her hand.

Gold all but swallowed his own tongue at her admission.

"now who's cheating? he replied glancing at his own cards.

she giggled. "can't blame a girl for trying, your still in your suit pants." 

"have I mention that your a sore loser." he said eyeing her with undiluted lust.

"actually, I'm a wet loser she shot back with a teasing smile.

holding her gaze he folded his hand. "now what am I supposed to do with you,and your naughty mouth Miss French? 

"well for one, you could deal me a proper hand and for another you could get down on your hands and knees and eat me out." she cheekily replied. 

"perhaps I may, if only to make you stop violating my furniture." he dryly replied. 

she giggled.

"distraction Miss French won't win you any hands, if you want to get me down to my unmentionables your going to have to do better then that." he said with dark hungry eyes. 

"yes, I suppose your right distracting you will only prolong this little game." she said as she rubbed herself against the wood of the chair and moaned when she finally hit a tender spot. 

"please stop doing that." 

"why, is this actually distracting you? Mr. lucky pants." 

"no, but you might get a nasty splinter in a uncomfortable place dear. and your probably staining my antique chair." he countered. 

"shut up and deal." 

he dealt another hand trying to focus on his task and not the beautiful half naked woman attempting to get herself off across the table from him. or how painfully hard his dick was,

she smiled wickedly at him. "finally!

he licked his lips watching her with rapid interest.

she showed her cards. "full house." he stared at her dazzling blue eyes completely forgetting what they were actually doing.or that she had prematurely revealed her hand. he looked down at his cards and folded his useless hand.

"alright, Gold strip! she excitedly demanded.

"alright, dearie keep your knickers on. oh wait! he teased as he slowly undid his necktie and carefully folded his silk tie down on the table.

"your not playing fair." she glared. 

he chuckled. "all's fair in poker and... he faltered when he noted the way her eyes were looking at him.she licked her lips giving him that look,

he dealt them another hand tearing his eyes away from her attempting to focus on the game.she only had her bra left after all.

"oh come on Gold, I'm dying! boxers or briefs? she demanded. 

"afraid, your going to have to try harder then this to learn the answer to that question Miss French." 

"tease." she sighed and continued to move her hips.provocatively rubbing herself on the chair.

"would you please stop fucking the furniture! he said only slightly annoyed. 

"make me, come on Gold stop playing hard to get." she replied.

"alright, I'll make you a deal." he offered. 

she sat up straight giving him her full attention.

"you win the next hand and I'll answer two of your highly personal questions." 

"really? she excitedly asked. 

he nodded.

"deal." she smiled.

he discarded two cards and dealt another.he put on his best poker face but he in fact had a shit hand.

she looked up at him grinning wickedly.

"alright, he sighed folding his hand. ask your stupid questions." 

"sore loser." she teased him eyeing him with hunger.

"what kind of underwear are you wearing? she asked staring into his eyes. 

"silk boxers." he grumbled.

"thought so, she nodded. you don't look like the tighty whities type." 

"next question." he said taking a drink from his wine glass.

"do you want to fuck me? 

he smirk."waste of a question dearie, I would have answered that one free of charge." 

she opened her mouth then closed it looking at him with vexation.

"well you are...his eyes lingered over her body looking at her with hungry need. very fuckable." he replied with a smug grin.

she looked at him and gulp down the rest of her wine. "then fuck me! 

"with pleasure." he growled and stood up from the table.

she stood up off the chair and he looked down at her leering.

"on the table." he uttered his voice horsed with need.

she hoped on top of the table and opened her legs for him as he slowly approach her. he looked down at her with lustful dark eyes and unzipped his pants when the door bell rang,

"expecting company? she breathlessly asked. 

"no." he replied with a groan. 

"well maybe they'll go away." she said hopefully. 

"perhaps? he replied as he zipped up his pants. 

the door bell rang again insistently, he sighed and moved away from her.

"just when it was getting interesting! she huffed in annoyance.

"yes indeed, you should cover up dear." he agreed as he walked toward his door meaning to answer it. 

she made a noise of frustration and got up off the table in search of her clothing.

"better luck next time Miss French."


	2. the one with the ski trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt
> 
> ~Family skil trip~
> 
> • My family is going skiing and I can’t ski for my life, so I’m trying out the archery here instead and you’re my hot instructor, show me the correct stance again?  
> \- Alternatively: I got dragged along to skiing even though I can’t, and the only reason I’m staying is because you’re the instructor that’ll be helping us.

after spending the better part of the day with his family he decided to call it a day and warm himself by the fire with a hot toddy. when he came into the lobby of the ski lodge he saw her again. the beautiful brunette she was still siting there by the fire reading a book.he noted her there this morning before he went to breakfast.had she been there all morning? 

he ordered his drink from the bar and sat down in a chair by the fireplace opposite her. she was so engrossed by her novel that she hadn't even registered his presence.he noted the title of her book Washington Square and reclined back in his chair to stare at the fire and not at the peculiar girl.

"that's a nice coat your wearing, but you couldn't have skied with it? the pretty brunette suddenly asked.

he turned to her with a rye smile.

"indeed, I spent much too much time out there in this bitter cold. watching all the youngsters skiing but from the sidelines." he confessed. 

"oh, she nodded her head. not much of a skier then? 

"no, not really no." he replied.

"then what are you doing here? she asked.

"I'm here with my family." 

"me to." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing cooped up in here reading? shouldn't you be out on the slopes." he asked.

"I, I..sprained my ankle this morning so I'm siting this one out." 

"ah, I'm terribly sorry I haven't introduce myself Robert gold." he said extending his hand then tentatively withdrew his hand.

"Belle French,nice to met you Robert. what are you drinking? she nodded to his cup.

"it's called a hot toddy." he replied with shy smile.

at her confused expression he explained. "it's whiskey hot water and honey." 

"I never had one before, but I think I read about them in my books before." she conceded.

"of course it's an old man's drink." he quip. 

She giggled and he suddenly found himself smiling at the lovely sound.

"well my drink is kind of childish, it's hot coco." she shrug her shoulders. 

"with cinnamon? he asked.

she made a face. "no, I never had it like that." 

"my son's wife takes it like that." 

"so, you have a son who's married how old is he? she asked.

"28th." he flinch at the omission.

"my age then, maybe I'll try some with cinnamon next time." she said with a smile.

he returned her smile and nodded. "how did you injure your ankle?

"I well, she smiled sheepishly. I was wearing these high heeled boots that my mother warned me not bring and I actually slipped on an ice patch by our cabin and twisted my ankle." 

"I see, have you seen a doctor? 

"it's only a sprain, I iced it and am keeping it mostly elevated as my mother instructed." 

"so your here with your parents, I'm sorry I don't mean to pry." he tentatively inquired. 

"no your not, yes I'm on vacation with my parents and my uncle and aunt actually." she said with a shy smile.

there where so many questions he suddenly wanted to ask her but thought better of it. instead he let the conversation lapse into silence.

they sat in comfortable silence for awhile with him stealing glances at the petty girl siting across from him. with her focused completely on her book again when she moved and winced. hissing.

"are you alright? he asked in concern.

"yes, I'm fine just moved wrong." she replied.

he nodded. "can I get you anything?

she looked up at him and bit her lip. "I wouldn't want to bother you."

"it's no trouble at all Miss French."

"well I could use a refill, perhaps with cinnamon this time." she replied smiling brightly at him.

he tentatively returned her smile and went to the bar ordering two mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

when he returned he found that she had abandoned her book and was staring into the fire lost in thought.

"finished your book? he asked handing her a cup and sat back down in his chair cross form her.

"no, she smiled.I still have a chapter to go I'm saving it for later." she took a drink from her cup and made a face.

he laughed at her adable expression.

"too much cinnamon? 

"no, I just. I don't know it's alright just different I guess." she admitted.

"would you prefer something else?

"no, no it's fine.don't trouble yourself really." she implored.

"it's no trouble at all Miss French, seeing as you are handicapped at the moment." he teased.

"I'm hardly handicap, and please don't call Miss French.I keep looking around for my mother." she chided.

he smiled and rised his hands in surrender.

she took another drink from her cup eyeing him from the rim of her mug and smiled when he caught her staring at him.

"so tell me about yourself, your here with your son and his wife and going by your lack of a wedding ring your not married." she asked.

"no I'm divorced, he replied glancing down at his naked ring finger. we only had one child together. I wanted more but she didn't." he shrugged.

"and is that why you two broke up? 

"your a nosey little thing aren't you." he looked up at her grinning.

"I'm sorry, my curiosity runs away with me most of the time." she smiled and shook her head.

"it's fine, I was merely teasing you a bit."

"so what happened." she asked. 

"no we had many other reasons for ending the marriage, and you Miss French I'm sorry Belle." he said changing the topic.

she dramatically sighed. "single and currently the 5th wheel to this incredibly romantic weekend." 

"in that case, perhaps you'll allow me to buy you dinner." he boldly asked. 

"I would like that." she said smiling brightly.

"I mean seeing as were both the odd man out, we might as we keep each other company." he continued with a rueful smile.

"it would be a pity if we didn't." she replied beaming up at him.

"how do you feel about an early dinner? 

"I thought you'd never ask, I'm starving but. she frowned glancing at her ankle. you might have to give me a hand." 

"of course." he said offering her his hand.

She accepted it smiling at up him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on the last chapter will be posted by tonight, after once.


	3. while the roommates are away the other will masturbate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~catching the other masturbating~  
> I’m watching porn every night my flatmates are out because I’m lonely until you come home early AU

she finally had the place to herself, especially after the week she just had she needed a release.living with two other roommates at times left little privacy.

she took a long hot shower just to relax and wash the day away another luxury when sharing living space with two other roommates. after she’d toweled off she walked around the apartment completely naked enjoying the freedom. she poured herself a glass of red wine and picked through her closet looking for something comfortable to wear.she picked out a dark blue silk shirt leaving it completely unbuttoned.after selecting a toy from her nightstand she made her way back into the living room giddily swaying her hips and humming to herself.tonight she was going to pamper herself a little. she popped in a pornography dvd.it was one of her guilty pleasures the naughty retailing of beauty and the beast. that ends with the fair beauty getting thoroughly fucked by the beast from every possible position, the dirty movie was nothing but pure filth and bestiality and if anyone had ever found out about her dirty little secret she would die of shame! but tonight she had the whole apartment to herself and she was free to indulge in her uniquely pleasures in complete privacy.

she sat down on the couch in the living room watching her favorite scene of the porno where the beauty first meets the beast.the pink dildo sat on the couch beside her untouched while she watched as the beast chased after the beauty in the forest pouncing on her and brutally taking her from behind.

her fingers gingerly stroked her own breast.softly rubbing her nipple then moving on to the other breast.she sighed as she felt her nipples harden with her arousal.the silk of the shirt proving delicious friction against her sensitive breasts.while watching the beast pound into the beauty she touched herself, her fingers teasingly dipping into her moist folds leisurely stroking herself as she slowly became wet with need.she wasn't nearly wet enough yet but she was impatient.she moved forward on the couch and slowly inserted the pink dildo into her pussy.her breathing hitching as she slowly eased the pink dildo deep into her pulsing pussy.she turned the toy on and released a moan she'd been holding. the hard vibrating dildo filled her making her pussy wet as she watched the dirty movie. while the beast graphically fucked the beauty with his horsed sized cock she closed her eyes. tilting her head back as she trembled in excitement pushing the dildo in and out of her wet pussy.

"oh! she moaned as her pussy fluttered and spasmed around the vibrating dildo. rocking against it she cried out in need as she neared her climax.

but just as she was about to find that pleasurable release an unexpected and uninvited visitor entered the apartment! interrupting her private time,

Belle just stared into the dark eyes of Mr. gold, her mouth a gape at a complete loss and blushing cheery red with embarrassment.

Mr. gold walked into the apartment expecting to find it empty of its occupants. and was shock to find sweet little Belle French half naked watching some kind of odd porno film and masturbating,he opened his mouth to apologize for the intrusion but the sight of the vulgar pink dildo wiggling in between her legs had him struck dumb! and he found himself unable to tear himself away from the explicit sight.

the beauty in the film screamed bloody murder as the beast made her come for the hundred time, the loud noise breaking the silence between them.

"what, are you..what are you watching? and is that is that my shirt? he asked timedly pointing at the silk shirt she wore. 

she looked down at herself and quickly removed the toy from in between her legs turning it off and tossing it aside.

"I don't know what your talking about." she replied not meeting his eye and crossing her legs like a lady.

clearly the best way to handle the embarrassing situation was to pretend that he had not just walked in on her and saw what he had saw.

"what, what are you doing here? Mr. gold." she asked clearing her throat. 

"Miss boyd, forgot to deliver my laundry again this morning. and after firing her over the telephone I was told that I could come and retrieve my property." 

"so Ashley told you that you could what, just come into our home unannounced." 

he nodded his head. "yes." 

"she left me her key, he said dangling a key with a glass slapper keychain for her to see before placing them down on the table. I was told that no one would be home at this hour and I didn't realize that I would be imposing..my apologies Miss French." 

"it's fine Mr. gold, I'll just go and fetch that for you." she said airy and stood up off the couch on shaky legs and buttoned the shirt. 

"I'll just be a moment." she continued in that tone while he kept his eyes fix on the carpet.

when she returned to the living room carrying a basket of his unwashed laundry she caught him staring at her pink toy still laying on the couch. the expression on his face was priceless. 

"here you are." she said dropping the basket at his feet. 

he finally tore his eyes away from the thing and nodded his head. 

"thank you dear." he said avoiding making any eye contact with her. 

she smiled at his bashfulness.

"it's a dildo Mr. gold, don't act like you've never seen one before." she said teasingly. his unease making her act much more boldly then she would have ever thought.

he looked up at her pinning her with his dark eyes. "no actually, I haven't." he said coldly 

she smiled at him. "well now you have, have good day now Mr. gold." she said opening the door for him.

he picked up his basket of dirty clothes and made his way into the hallway. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Miss French." he said with a knowing grin.

she shook her head and smirk at his attempt at an innuendo. "thank you Mr. gold, I will." she replied.

he turned to make his exit when she called him back.

"oh and Gold, she said as she took off the blue silk shirt and tossed it to him. don't forget your shirt." 

he opened his mouth to spake. when she giggled at the expression on his face and slammed the door shut in his stupefied face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more to this chapter but I lost my inspiration,
> 
> I'm opening theses up for prompts if anyone wants prompt me in the comments.


	4. another prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still may do this prompt,

Anonymous asked:  
Imagine Person A is doing something cute, and Person B says "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Person A unexpectedly freaks out and thinks they're doing something bad/wrong and Person B has to reassure them

**Author's Note:**

> still editing the next chapter. it should be posted by this afternoon, xoxox


End file.
